There is known a housing of an electronic device in which a first member and a second member that form an outer wall of the housing are joined to each other with an adhesive agent.
In regard to such the housing, it is needed to obtain a new structure capable of suppressing leakage of the adhesive agent at a boundary part between the first member and the second member.